DESCRIPTION (adapted from the application) This application seeks partial funding for a FASEB SummerResearch Conference on Advances in Obesity - From the Environment to the Gene. This conference, which will examine several different features of obesity in the context of their environmental, physiological and molecular aspects, will be held August 18-23, 2001 in Snowmass Village, Colorado. The major goal of this conference is to allow participants to examine the characteristics and etiologic factors regarding obesity in broad context, such that those investigators working with similar issues, but using different scientific approaches, can appreciate the potential contributions of various disciplines to the problem. The feedback from previous FASEB conference participants has emphasized the need to keep this meeting as a multidisciplinary conference, covering several aspects of obesity. Thus, emphasis is placed not only on genetic and molecular aspects of obesity, which is a very heterogeneous condition, but also on the environmental and physiological milieu in which obesity develops and is treated. Thus, the present meeting provides a unique opportunity to cover the full spectrum of interests and approaches regarding obesity, body weight regulation and metabolism. There are three specific objectives for this conference: 1) To bring together senior scientists and junior investigators with worldwide expertise in the field of epidemiology, physiology, and molecular biology/genetics in a program structured to stimulate interactions. 2) To provide an evaluation of current knowledge regarding the various environmental, behavioral, physiological and genetic factors involved in the etiology of obesity. Extensive discussions on etiology and pathophysiology of complications will be emphasized. Finally, a session examining obesity treatment will be included given that the high prevalence of obesity is not declining. 3) It is hoped that this meeting will allow new/junior investigators to further develop their investigative skills by interacting with senior and established scientists in the field.